A Wii Competition
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Max and Michael have a friendly competition on the Nintendo Wii... but things never go to plan. Oneshot.


+ Max and Michael have a friendly competition on the Nintendo Wii... but things never go to plan.

+ Warnings: Err... Not a lot, really.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: As requested by glitteredvixen06!  
Oh, I don't actually know if you can get baseball on the Wii... I've only ever played on tennis XD

* * *

**A Wii Competition**

"You won't beat me, Tate!"

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me, Michael!"

Two energetic grunts came from both boys, as they waved the Wii controls around in the air, hitting an invisible tennis ball. Judy Tate raised her eyebrows as she brought two drinks into the lounge for the boys.

"Will you two calm down a little? Anyone would think that this was a serious competition," she said.

"It _is_ a serious competition! This is a matter of life or death!" Michael shouted, waving his Wii control around a bit more, and hitting the lightshade.

"Right... Just watch where you're waving those things. I don't want you breaking anything," Judy said, leaving the room.

"We won't break anything, Mum!" Max called after her, as she shut the door.

Michael swung his control downwards, and he let out a triumphant '_HA_!', as he thought he'd beaten Max. But, Max pulled an astonishing move out of nowhere, and sent the ball flying past the onscreen Michael. Max bounced around, laughing and cheering, whilst Michael stood staring at the screen.

"No! It can't be true!" he yelled.

"But it is, Mikey-boy!" Max taunted, poking his tongue out. "I've beaten you for the... fourth time, now!"

"Right, then we're changing the game and playing something else," Michael said, pouting.

Max rolled his eyes as Michael began to set up another game. It was typical of him that he would choose baseball; a game which Michael would quite literally own Max at. Michael grinned as the game began to load, and Max simply raised his eyebrows back at Michael. Michael was clearly going to enjoy this far too much...

"Get ready for an arse-whooping, Maxie-boy!" Michael exclaimed, taking up a rather over-dramatic pose.

"Yeah..." Max replied, choosing not to say anymore, but to just take his stance.

The game began quite calmly, but as things went on, Michael became more enthusiastic and was practically jumping around the room, 'catching' the 'ball' that Max had 'thrown'.

"You know, you're going to break something if you're not careful," Max warned Michael, as the older blonde crashed onto the sofa.

"Yeah, but at least I'll have fun breaking it!" Michael replied, grinning.

"I won't have fun if you break something! I'll be grounded for at least a month!" Max snapped back.

"Not my problem," Michael said, shrugging.

Max glared, and 'threw' the onscreen ball so hard, that Michael didn't react in time to 'catch' it, and it went speeding past his onscreen self.

"Ooh, you are _so_ asking for it, Mr. I-dye-my-hair-because-I-can't-pull-girls!"

"It just so happens that I _can_ pull girls, Mr. I-have-hair-like-Britney's!"

"My hair is NOT like Britney's!"

"I beg to differ," Max smirked.

"Right," Michael said, scowling and getting off the sofa, "it's time to take this game to the next level. I am going to beat you no matter what, Max!"

"Uh huh," Max replied, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

As the game started over, Max noticed that Michael was becoming, if possible, even more energetic in his movements. He looked determined to not miss a single throw Max made. Though, Max had a shock when Michael launched himself sideways to 'catch' the ball, crashed into Max and they toppled into the coffee table, knocking the drinks off and sending them to the floor, where they smashed.

"Oh my God! Michael, look what you've done!" Max exclaimed, staring at the broken glasses.

"It wasn't my fault! You were in the way!" Michael protested.

"You would've still gone flying into them even if I hadn't been stood here!" Max replied, looking very angry.

"I can't help it if I get into these games too much!"

"It's just because you're Hell-bent on winning!"

"Whatever, just get up and get ready to catch this ball."

"Michael, you have just broken two glasses. You have to clean up!"

Michael turned to Max, and glared. Max shrank back.

"You _will_ join me in this game. You _will_ attempt to catch these balls. And if you don't, then you lose."

Max stared back at Michael, who still had the glare fixed on his face. Max himself scowled, and picked his Wii control up off the floor. He took his place next to Michael, who smirked and got ready to 'throw' the ball.

When Michael did throw the ball, Max had to lunge upwards with his control. Only problem was, he had to lunge upwards in the direction of Michael's head, and Max winced as he felt and heard his control make contact with the side of Michael's head.

"Son of a-!" Michael cursed, holding the part of his head which had been bashed.

"I'm so sorry, Michael!" Max apologised, his arms flapping.

Flapping his arms only did more harm than good. Max accidentally let go of his Wii control, which flew through the air, and hit a painting on the wall. Max watched with even more horror as the glass in the frame of the painting smashed, and his Wii control fell to the floor.

"OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod!" Max exclaimed, holding his face and looking distraught.

Michael on the other hand had become very amused, and was now bent over double, holding his stomach, and trying to control his laughter.

"That... is an... epic... FAIL!" Michael roared, and fell to the floor, quite literally rolling around laughing.

"My Mum is going to kill me," Max whispered.

As Michael rolled around in his raucous laughter, Max stared at the broken objects, wondering just how he could hide them from his Mother. He was becoming paranoid, and could swear he heard her call from the kitchen. As he began picking up the broken glass, Michael became an even bigger help (not) by accidentally kicking out and sending the DVD player flying off of its stand.

"MICHAEL!" Max yelled, finally losing the plot. "I am trying to tidy up here, and you are seriously not helping!"

"I KNOW!" Michael wheezed, his high-pitched giggling taking over again.

"Max?"

Max stopped dead. That voice belonged to his Mother. Which meant his Mother was in the room. Which meant that he was in a lot of crap.

"Max... Why is this room such a- oh my God! You've broken the painting!" Judy exclaimed, running over to it and examining it.

"And the glasses!" Michael contributed, snickering.

"Oh my God! Not the glasses!" Judy said, looking at the broken glass on the floor.

"Oh, and your DVD player," Michael continued.

"WHAT?!"

"That was you, Michael!" Max snarled, wanting to grab the boy by the throat and throttle him.

"Michael, I think you'd better leave," Judy said, trying to keep her cool, though her voice was shaking with anger.

Michael did as he was told, and left pretty sharpish, not wanting to be caught up in a family argument. Once Michael had gone, Judy rounded on her son.

"I told you not to break anything!"

"It wasn't my fault! It was Michael! He was getting all excited and wouldn't stop launching himself at things!" Max replied.

"Well, there is only one way to get yourself out of trouble, young man!"

Max gulped.

"You have to beat me in a game of Mario Kart!"

Max stared, and then smirked. He would _own_ his Mother in Mario Kart...

* * *

+ A/N: Well, glitteredvixen06, this might not have entirely been what you were expecting XD Hell, even I didn't expect to write this... and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to write this for you!  
I do hope you all enjoyed, though!


End file.
